In the baking of a high rise cake or of a layer cake having a high rise bottom layer the cake is baked in the usual straight sided circular pan. In order for the cake to be light, the cake is allowed to rise above the sides and forms a dome. Then, in order to frost the cake, the pan is turned over and the cake is deposited on the usual flat cake plate. Since, the usual flat cake plate is not configured to support the domed surface of the cake, there results frequent cake breakage.
One solution in the prior art has been to slice off the domed portion of the cake to present a flat surface to rest on the cake plate. This solution has been not entirely satisfactory since it results both in wasting a portion of the cake and in extra labor.